


Well,some things never change.

by yuki7966



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki7966/pseuds/yuki7966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影未來昔日之後</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well,some things never change.

水，總是讓我難受感到不舒適的東西，它限制了我的行動與呼吸，當沉的越深，圍繞自己的只會剩下黑暗與冰冷，治癒因子無法幫助我，最終我只能闔上眼隨著呼吸停止………

再度睜開雙眼，哨兵機器人不存在，許多熟悉景象回到身邊，包括那令人著迷的紅髮姑娘，未來改變了…

「琴…你在這裡…」我的聲音乾啞有些恍惚，記憶零碎像幻燈片一樣的跑著。

「不然我還能去哪呢？」熟悉的味道與那充滿魅力的笑容，讓我忍不住伸出手想確認。

「哇喔！收好你的爪子！」但意外的事，是你…是斯科特握住了我的手腕讓我確定現在。

「呵！有些事情是不會改變的，是嘛！」我不確定現在我們是否還有過那麼一段激情，可能那已經不復存在，但我仍朝你勾起嘴角露出痞子般的笑容說：「我很高興你能在這裡。」

你不以為然哼了聲，馬上與琴道別逃離了現場，反應似乎有些奇怪，而我竟然得知我也成了個老師，還要教歷史課？

我說：「我的歷史與別人不一樣。」現在的記憶還像幻燈片一樣緩慢的播放著，查爾斯查覺到，他帶著以往的和藹多了份感激歡迎我回來。

離開教室，我想起斯科特說我不適合當個老師，甚至不懂什麼叫團隊合作，而琴溫柔的說我就是本會走動的活歷史，沒有人比我更適合來安撫你。你知道嗎？你是對的，我不適合當那個去指引或帶領大家的人，我意識到過去的我真是該死的大麻煩，還有就是你失志時比查爾斯可愛多了，至少你不會嗑藥！

而這讓我想到萬磁王，年輕的他簡直和我一樣混蛋，難怪查爾斯有那麼多的耐性跟我磨性子，那現在他又是如何？

不過琴在我腦中說我應該先去搭裡一下我的男朋友？  
老天！她指的是誰，不會是野獸？他剛剛的確對自己笑著說我睡晚了，但我只記得過去我是說我們會成為非常好的朋友，然後揍了他一拳，但我並不想要這種關係的友好！

琴在我腦中笑出聲，愉悅且輕快，她說是不是不應該提醒我搶走了她的男朋友？  
接著她幫助我想起我們的第一次幾乎是邊打著架邊做完的，這瞬間，我感受到是琴變得比以前更加強大與穩定，她也查覺到我的不一樣並歡迎我回來，但我回答得是希望能有更多隱私。

她輕柔得說：『你休想，但我能告訴你可以在車庫找到斯科特。』

我晃到車庫，現在理所當然的景像對我來說猶如隔世，我不確定我準備好面對這些，幻燈片依然還沒播完…

「不要一直盯著我笑，你是吃壞肚子了？」你拿著頭盔坐在愛車上撇撇嘴，我沒有發現我在笑。

「我歷史課教得怎樣？」我緩緩踱步走向你。

你不懂我為何突然這麼問，但還是聳聳肩回答：「糟透了，你總是不耐煩。」想了下又說：「但你仍然教完那堂課，你是一個很棒的老師，沒有人比你經歷得還多，我認為總有一天你會帶領我們突破某些困境。」

「你才我們的領隊。」我撫上你的臉，跟記憶中的一樣。

「你今天真的很奇怪…」你笑出聲，然後輕啄了我的唇。

「我不知道琴為什要我這麼說，但歡迎回家，羅根。」你露出像孩子的笑容，那聲音與味道讓我想把你摟入懷裡。

「我回來了…」我不理會你的抗議，坐上後座把你壓在身下。

嘛！因為有些事情是不會改變的！

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇收入於刊物 Well,some things never change.  
> 對於昔日的狼叔，他活了很長一段時間，失去重要的人與記憶，改變歷史必定會遺失些事物，但至少這個未來大家都在，狼叔的記憶依然保存著，所以歡迎回家，羅根。


End file.
